The present invention relates to a tripod to which a compact camera is provided in photographing, and more particularly to a compact tripod for use in a camera which is used for photographing on a table and the like.
The tripod for use in a compact camera has a screw member to fix a camera, on the upper surface of its supporting unit (which is called a universal head) so that the camera is fixed to the supporting unit by the screw member. Three adjustable legs are provided to the downward surface of the supporting unit that is used for supporting legs. The tripod is used in such a manner that: the legs are extended so that the leg positions can be located at the tops of a triangle formed on the ground; the length of the leg is adjusted so that the center of gravity of the camera can be placed inside the triangle; the tripod is installed on the ground; and further the tripod is adjusted while a photographer is looking into a viewfinder.
There is a tripod having flexible legs which are composed in such a manner that the three legs of the tripod can be freely folded. In this case, the actual length of the legs and the positions of the tops of the tripod are adjusted by folding the legs of the tripod so that the camera can be set at a suitable photographing position.
The tripod for use in a compact camera has a simple structure. However, it is not necessarily easy to set a tripod provided with a camera at a suitable photographing position. When a camera provided to a tripod is inclined, the horizontal line on the photographed picture is also inclined and the portrait is inclined, too, which is not desirable. When a photographer takes a photograph while holding a camera in his hands, he unconsciously holds the camera horizontally. However, when a tripod is used, the photographer must adjust the length of the tripod legs and the leg positions so that the camera ca be set horizontally.